


Los recuerdos más felices de Guzmán

by imgleeklover



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Future, Happy, Happy Guzmán, Kids, Memories, Past
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgleeklover/pseuds/imgleeklover
Summary: Guzmán tiene muchos recuerdos felices de su vida.
Relationships: Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Recuerdo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Quiero agradeceros a todas y todos que le hayáis dado una oportunidad a este fic. Es la primera vez que publico aquí, en AO3, pero tengo una cuenta en FanFiction.net con el mismo nombre de usuario (i'mgleeklover) por si queréis echarle un vistazo.
> 
> ¡Espero que disfrutéis de la historia!
> 
> Los comentarios y likes son siempre bienvenidos.

El primer recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue a los cinco años, cuando Ander y Polo le dijeron que era su mejor amigo.

Estaban en el patio, en la hora del recreo. Se intercambiaban cromos cuando un chico mayor se acercó a ellos. Intentó quitarles los cromos y con el forcejeo le rompió las gafas a Polo. Él se enfadó mucho y empujó al chico mayor, tirándole al suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas y le empezó a arañar la cara.

Le llevaron al despacho de la directora y llamaron a sus padres. Cuando salió, Polo y Ander estaban fuera, esperándole. Le vieron y corrieron hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Polo empezó a llorar y a darle las gracias por lo que había hecho. Entre lágrimas le dijo que era su mejor amigo. Él miró a Ander sorprendido, y este asintió con la cabeza, diciendo que también era el suyo.

Desde ese momento no se habían separado. Iban y venían juntos, jugaban juntos, se quedaban a dormir en casa de uno de ellos casi todos los fines de semana. Eran una pequeña familia.

Después de tantos años, y de todo lo que pasó con Polo, aún sigue siendo uno de sus mejores amigos. Y en el fondo de su corazón, siempre le querrá.


	2. Recuerdo 2

El segundo recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue a los once años, cuando fue con sus padres y su hermana a Disney World, en Orlando.

Para un niño, a esa edad, el estar en el mayor parque de atracciones de Disney del mundo es como un sueño hecho realidad. Habían viajado a Florida por unos negocios de su padre, y decidieron pasar allí un fin de semana entero. Jamás se había reído tanto con su hermana como esos días, a pesar de las discusiones entre sus padres, que cada vez eran más frecuentes.

Se montó en todas las atracciones que pudo, repitiendo más de una vez en alguna. Los gritos de Marina y los suyos sorprendían a la gente, pero ellos eran ajenos a todo. En ese momento, eran sólo ellos. No había gritos de sus padres insultándose, no había botellas vacías de vino en cualquier rincón, no había silencio absoluto al llegar a casa del colegio ni falta de atención de sus padres. Sólo Marina y él. Y no podía pedir más en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!
> 
> Los comentarios y likes son muy bienvenidos.


	3. Recuerdo 3

El tercer recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue a los catorce años, cuando Lucrecia Montesinos, su mejor amiga, le dio su primer beso. 

Sus labios eran suaves contra los suyos. La chica sabía besar, lo que le hizo pensar que no era su primera vez. En ese momento, todo cambió. Pasó de ser un mojigato más a ser alguien con cierta “experiencia”. 

Al principio sólo se enrollaban después del colegio. Después, empezaron a experimentar más. Lu le dejaba tocarla los pechos con el sujetador puesto y ella le tocaba en su zona más íntima hasta que se corría. 

Pasó un año hasta que se acostaron juntos, aunque su primera vez no la calificaría como uno de los días más felices de su vida. Fue bastante torpe y ridícula.

Aún así, su primer beso siempre estaría en su lista de recuerdos más felices.


	4. Recuerdo 4

El cuarto recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue el día que besó por primera vez al amor de su vida.

Cuando conoció a Nadia Shanaa nunca se habría imaginado que sería la persona más importante de su vida. “La palestina que se pasea con un turbante en la cabeza”, la había llamado. 

Ahora lo pensaba y se reía. Si no hubiese sido por esa palestina, él probablemente estaría muerto. Aquella fiesta en rojo le cambió la vida. Había estado enamorado de ella durante meses, pero no fue hasta ese día que se dio cuenta de que ella también lo estaba de él. Había luchado por él, le había salvado la vida, no se había rendido y, además, lo había besado. Había soñado con aquel día durante meses, y por fin había llegado.


	5. Recuerdo 5

El quinto recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue el día que Nadia y él hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Si mira en retrospectiva, tendría que haber sido un momento raro. Estaban en la piscina de su vieja casa, la misma donde él había intentado humillarla meses atrás, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba drogada.

Pero lo recuerda como algo bonito, íntimo. Eran solo ellos, disfrutando del contacto físico del otro y mostrándose todo el amor que sentían. Quizás, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, se la habría llevado a un hotel, con pétalos de rosas en la cama, como en las películas románticas que tanto le gustaban a su hermana. Pero no la tuvo, y tampoco se arrepentía, porque el simple hecho de estar con ella lo convirtió en algo especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y los likes! 
> 
> Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando mi historia.


	6. Recuerdo 6

El sexto recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue el día que Nadia le dijo que también lo amaba.

Aunque aquella conversación no acabó especialmente bien, se queda con lo bueno de ella. Nadia también lo amaba, y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Daba igual que estuviera con otro. Él sabía que eran almas gemelas (aunque nunca admitiría algo tan cursi en voz alta), y la esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta.


	7. Recuerdo 7

El séptimo recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue el día que le dieron el alta a Ander.

Tras meses de médicos, su mejor amigo había superado el cáncer, y él había estado allí cuando el doctor le dijo que estaba completamente curado. Ander y él habían pasado por mucho juntos. Habían llorado y reído juntos. Lo había odiado por ocultarle quién era el asesino de su hermana y por no ser el primero en saber lo de su enfermedad. Pero, a pesar de todo, siempre sería su mejor amigo y siempre le perdonaría todo.

Esa noche salieron a celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Bebieron hasta que no pudieron caminar y un taxi tuvo que llevarlos a casa. Se quedó a dormir con él, y al día siguiente su madre les hizo tortitas para desayunar, como cuando eran pequeños. Después de meses de lucha e incertidumbre, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo, el resto son un poco más largos, tienen más acción, así que no los subiré tan seguidos como los siete primeros.
> 
> Espero que hasta ahora los estéis disfrutando.
> 
> Todos los comentarios y likes son bienvenidos :)


	8. Recuerdo 8

El octavo recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue el día de su graduación universitaria. 

No fue porque se hubiese graduado en la Universidad, que también, sino porque tuvo el mayor regalo que podría haber recibido.

Cuando la ceremonia acabó y obtuvo su diploma, se acercó a sus padres y a sus amigos. Estaban todos: Ander, Samuel, Omar, Rebeka e incluso Lu. Sólo faltaba la chica a la que llevaba esperando cinco años, pero Nadia tenía una buena excusa: tenía que entregar el último trabajo de su primer año de máster. 

Esa noche salieron a celebrarlo al Teatro Barceló, como siempre. Estaba bailando con Ander y Rebeka cuando Lu se acercó y le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para él. La siguió hasta la barra y le dijo que esperase allí. Estuvo plantado en la barra más de cinco minutos y Lu todavía no había aparecido, hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro. Cuando se giró con la intención de echarle la bronca a su amiga, vio aquellos rizos que amaba y de los que se acordaba cada día. Nadia.

La chica morena estaba parada frente a él con una sonrisa en la cara. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin creerse que estuviera allí. Nadia le tocó el brazo, preguntándole si estaba bien, todavía sonriendo. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no eran imaginaciones suyas, que el amor de su vida estaba allí, en la discoteca, con él. La abrazó y Nadia le devolvió el abrazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y felicitándole por la graduación. 

Estuvieron toda la noche sentados en un sillón, hablando y comiéndose con los ojos, hasta que llegó Rebe y les preguntó en qué momento iban a enrollarse. Ambos rieron ante sus palabras, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que hicieron caso a su amiga.

Ya de madrugada, salieron de la discoteca y él la invitó a ir a su casa. Nadia accedió, y ambos durmieron acurrucados el uno al otro en su cama. Cuando se despertaron, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan bien desde que murió su hermana.


	9. Recuerdo 9

El noveno recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue el día que Nadia volvió a España después de seis años.

Después de graduarse en Ciencias Políticas en la Universidad de Columbia, y tras obtener una Maestría en Política Internacional, Nadia volvía a España con un puesto asegurado dentro de uno de los partidos políticos más importantes del país.

Él estaba en el aeropuerto junto con Yusef e Iman Shanaa. Ander y Omar también habían ido a recibirla. Estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y no podía dejar de mover la pierna. Ander se acercó a su lado y le tocó el hombro suavemente, tranquilizándole.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, un montón de gente salió, buscando a sus familiares. Nadia salía con ellos, arrastrando dos grandes maletas. Cuando vio a sus padres, se le iluminó la cara. Corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza. Omar también se acercó a ella y la dio un gran abrazo mientras él y Ander se quedaban detrás, dándole a la familia Shanaa su espacio.

Cuando Nadia soltó a su hermano, se dio cuenta de que los chicos estaban detrás. Se acercó a Ander y lo abrazó, siempre manteniendo contacto visual con él. Cuando se separaron, Nadia avanzó, le cogió la cara con las manos y lo besó apasionadamente. En ese momento, todo a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido. Sólo eran ellos. Nadia estaba de vuelta. Había vuelto a España a por él, tal como le había prometido hacía seis años.

Cuando se separaron, caminaron cogidos de la mano hacia el coche de Yusef. Llegaron a la frutería y la acompañó a su habitación, ayudándola con las maletas. Una vez que se hubo instalado, más o menos, de nuevo en su cuarto, Iman entró y le invitó a quedarse a cenar. Él aceptó. Quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiese con Nadia.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, y para su sorpresa, Yusef le invitó a quedarse a dormir. Volvió a aceptar, y esa noche, cuando se hubieron asegurado de que los padres de Nadia estaban dormidos, hicieron el amor en su pequeña cama. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero la pasión seguía estando allí. Cuando terminaron, Nadia se quedó dormida en su pecho. Mientras la escuchaba respirar, abrazándola, supo que de ahora en adelante este sería su momento favorito del día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todos y todas por los likes!


	10. Recuerdo 10

El décimo recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue el día que Nadia le dijo que por fin era feliz.

Estaban en Asturias, en la casa de sus abuelos, de vacaciones. Hacía tres meses que Nadia había vuelto de Estados Unidos. Tres meses de relación estable. Tres meses de felicidad absoluta para él.

Tenían la casa para ellos solos. Estaba en la piscina, nadando, mientras Nadia leía un libro en una de las tumbonas. Cuando se cansó de hacer largos, se apoyó en el borde de la piscina para observar a su novia. Novia. Aún se le hacía raro pensar en ella así, y cada vez que lo hacía, sonreía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado mirándola, pero cuando Nadia se dio cuenta, dejó el libro en una mesa y se metió en la piscina con él. Cuando lo alcanzó, cruzó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos sobre sus hombros. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se lo dijo: “jamás he sido tan feliz en mi vida”. En ese momento, con esa simple frase, se le cortó la respiración. Su sonrisa era tan grande que le dolía la cara. La besó, y ella le devolvió el beso. Se fue intensificando hasta que acabaron haciendo el amor en la piscina.


	11. Recuerdo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo la espera. La universidad me tiene hasta arriba de trabajo y no he encontrado un momento hasta ahora para publicar nuevo capítulo. Pero aquí está.   
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

El décimo primer recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue el día que abrió su propia empresa.

Llevaba pensándolo desde que había empezado la carrera: quería abrir su propia empresa, ser su propio jefe. 

Cuando estaba en la universidad, le habían presentado a Hugo Ortiz, que estaba estudiando ingeniería mecánica, y enseguida se habían llevado bien. 

Hugo quería especializarse en la rama de robótica y abrir su propia empresa, pero no sabía cómo. Él, que estaba estudiando Administración y Dirección de Empresas, le propuso crear la empresa juntos una vez que se graduasen, y Hugo accedió.

Así nació la idea de "Machine Robots". La tecnología era un habitual en el día a día de las personas y las empresas. Todos utilizamos máquinas o robots para realizar actividades diarias, por eso sabía que triunfarían. 

En cuanto se graduaron, empezaron a buscar accionistas. Él tenía la suerte de conocer a mucha gente influyente que seguro querría apostar por una empresa cuyo objetivo era facilitarle la vida a la gente a través de la tecnología. 

Después de tres años de trabajo duro, abrieron la empresa al mundo y salieron a bolsa con éxito. Las empresas más importantes de España y Europa demandaron su tecnología. Ese día hicieron una gran fiesta para celebrarlo, invitando a todos sus seres queridos.

Hugo y él hacían un buen equipo. Hugo se encargaba de la parte de ingeniería, creando los robots y las máquinas, mientras él se encargaba de la parte económica y empresarial.

Había llevado mucho tiempo y trabajo llegar hasta donde estaban, y mantener el éxito iba a ser muy duro también. El único consuelo que tenía era que, tuviesen éxito o fracasaran, tendría a sus seres queridos a su lado.


	12. Recuerdo 12

El duodécimo recuerdo más feliz de Guzmán fue el día que le propuso matrimonio a Nadia y ella aceptó.

Habían estado oficialmente juntos durante cinco años. Llevaba varios años pensando en pedírselo, incluso había comprado un pequeño anillo, pero no veía su oportunidad.

Ambos trabajaban mucho. Pasaban más tiempo fuera de casa que en ella, y cuando estaban juntos, sólo les apetecía tumbarse en el sofá a ver la televisión o dormir. Y él, que en el fondo era un romántico empedernido, quería proponérselo como lo harían en una película romántica. 

Pasaban las semanas y no veía su oportunidad, hasta que un día lo soltó. 

Era sábado, habían pedido comida china y estaban en el salón viendo alguna película de Netflix, cuando la miró y supo que era el momento adecuado. Estaba vestida con unas mallas negras y una antigua camiseta de la Universidad de Columbia. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño despeinado, sin maquillaje. Esta era su Nadia favorita. La Nadia de la que sólo él podía disfrutar. 

Dejó su plato en la mesa del salón y la miró. Ella lo miró también, con el ceño fruncido. Y lo soltó: “Nadia, cásate conmigo”. En ese momento, casi se atraganta con su rollito. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su novio. Él volvió a repetir las palabras. 

Nadia tragó su comida y dejó su plato en la mesa. “¿Enserio?”, preguntó, aún sin creer sus palabras. 

Él asintió, sonriendo. “Te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie nunca, Nadia”, dijo. “Casarme contigo me convertiría en el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo”. 

Ella lo miró, leyendo su sonriente rostro. Le cogió la cara con las manos y lo besó. Cuando se separaron, Nadia asintió frenéticamente. “Sí”, le dijo, “quiero casarme contigo, Guzmán”. 

Él empezó a reírse. La besó, y ella le devolvió el beso.

Se olvidaron de la película y de la comida china durante un tiempo. En ese momento, todo lo que le importaba era que iba a casarse con el amor de su vida.


End file.
